


Lifeful

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: I don't know what this is so I'm not even gonna try to make a summary for it.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Lifeful

I’ve been with Ash ever since he was young. I watched him as he learned how to speak complex sentences. I was the one playing games with him when no one else would. I was the one watching kids TV shows with him.

_ I was his first. _

My ears twitched as I watched Ash climb up a tree, interacting with his other creature friends. Ash gestured for me to do the same, and I did. We had a great time talking.

_ I’m his last. _

I accompanied him to school. We learned how to sing and dance. We drew and painted. We learned math, we played hide and seek, we learned reading and writing, we raced to reach home first, we-

_ I can’t…. _

He’s growing up. All this time I’ve helped Ash, is it enough? 

Ash stops walking, glancing back at me. I can feel my vision blur. “Ash….”

“Everyone else left.”

“...So you know?”

Ash takes a deep breath, clutching the straps of his backpack. “Don’t.” 

I run in front of Ash, patting his leg like I’m able to, reassuring him, “It’s alright, Ash. It’s really gonna be alright.” My ears wilt when my body starts to flicker. “This is just how it is. But I’ll stick around as long as I can!”

Ash’s grin wavers as he nods. “I won’t forget you, Pikachu.”

He’s a resilient kid, he’ll get through this. I still watch over him, of course. Even when my body fades as Ash grows up, I’ll still be with him.

I hope I did well.

And if I cried when Ash drew me into his world, I won’t say it out loud.


End file.
